


Oh please, you ain't no bad boy

by ShipperOfFiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Innocent Niall, Jock Liam, M/M, Punk Harry, Punk Louis, Punk Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfFiction/pseuds/ShipperOfFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a 'bad boy', he's a flowerchild. They have nothing in common, yet their attracted to each other. Only problem is that they've never talked before and they would never admit it to each other. Maybe being locked in a closet together will spice things up a bit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh please, you ain't no bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first one shot EVER so please have mercy on my soul \|°3°|/

Harry's pov:  
Opening the main entrance to the school, everyone seemed to stop doing what they were doing in favor of staring at me as I slowly made my way to my locker. I growled in annoyance and turned to glare at some of them.

"What the hell are you all looking at?!" I barked out, making them cower in fear and stop looking. Sighing, I finally made it to my locker and started to put in the combination angrily. I swear its the same damn thing every day. I walk in, they stare, I yell, I walk in, they stare, I yell. Its annoying as fuck! I don't know why they stare... sure,I may have a lot of tattoos, some piercings and wear black clothes and leather jackets. And sure, I may be considered the school's 'bad boy' as well but its not like I'm an alien or something! And if I was, I sure as hell would be a sexy alien!

Sighing at my weird thoughts, I started to put some heavy books from my backback into my locker. I heard someone opening the locker on my right. I didn't look up, knowing who it was already.

"Hey Louis." Louis Tomlinson, my best friend since middle school and also labeled the 'school's bad boy' but in reality, he was a very sassy yet a very cuddly teddy bear... with an amazing arse. I swear he had surgery for it. No man should have been born with such a big and feminine arse like his but everytime I tell him that, he responds with a 'Oh your just jeaolus that you don't have this booty!' And I respond with an eye roll and mutter a 'Yeah right,keep on dreaming Tommo...' 

The only reason Louis was even consider a punk was because, just like me, was covered with tattoos, but not as many. He only had one piercing in his lip. And he almost never wore black clothes, just ocasional black t-shirts and jeans but besides that, he always wore stripped shirts and dark blue skinny jeans and a brown leather jacket once in a while. 

"Hey Hazz," he semeed out of breath, I noticed, "What's up?" He said with a raspy voice... oh now I get it! I smirked knowingly before crossing my arms over my chest. "So you and Zayn were at it again huh?" I said, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably as I started laughing. Louis blushed a dark shade of red and started shuttering. "Sh-shut up H-Harry!"

"You were bottom again right? Hahaha!"

"S-Stop it Harry! And why on earth would you think I'm a bottom!?"

"Because Zayn said so. Also, your so tiny Tommo! Ahahaha!"

"W-well at least I'm not chasing after some stupid flower freak who doesn't like me back!"

I stopped laughing at that and glared at him... hard. "What did you just say Louis?" I said with gritted teeth and clenched fists. Louis gasped, eyes wide as his hand flew up to cover his mouth, like he could shove the words back in. "H-Harry I-" He stopped talking as soon as tanned arms sneaked around his waist and Zayn Malik's face appeared on his shoulder.

"Hey boo bear, what's going on?" Zayn Malik, a true bad boy. He had tattoos littered around his body, he wore his signature leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a white tank top. He had various piercings, on his nose, ears, eyebrow and lower lip. He was a huge trouble maker before he met Louis. He used to push people down, cuss out the teachers, skip class, spray paint school property, and he even beat a kid up because he forgot his lunch money once. I mean, sometimes I skip class and never do any homework and I do cuss people out but its nothing compared to Zayn. But now he's totally changed. He's still rude to some teachers and sometimes he skips class but now, Louis has him on a tight leash.

"Boo bear? You okay?" Zayn asked again, since he hadn't obtained an answer from the lad. Louis looked at Zayn and nodded slightly before looking at me, an apologetic look on his face.

"Harry," he said slowly, "I'm s-"

"Save it Lou, I don't wanna hear it." I said, closing my locker and walking away, leaving behind a guilty Louis and a confused Zayn. 'Damn him, he knows how I feel about it! And yet, he can't keep his big ass mouth closed!' I bet your wondering who Louis quoted 'stupid flower freak', well I'll tell you.

His name is Niall James Horan, the most perfect boy in the world. He had soft pale skin, bright blue eyes, a mop of dyed blond hair on top of his head with brown roots, rosy cheeks, and the best smile I've ever seen. Even though we've never talked before, I've fallen hard for him. He's a bright and bubbly lad, always laughing and smiling, trying to cheer everyone up and never once being mean to anyone, unlike me or Zayn. To say he had confidence was an understatement. He always had a flower crown perched up on his hair, a different one each day. He sometimes dyed his hair lilac or pastel pink, and may I just say, he looked very beautiful. Sometimes he was called names, such as 'fag' and 'queer' and Louis literally had to hold me back from punching the living day lights out of those mother fuckers. But Niall, he just smiled at them before walking away. He only had one friend, his name was Liam Payne. Liam was captain of the football team and one of the most popular lads in school. Nobody understood why or how the two were friends but they were. He was also student body president, so in other words, a sporty nerd, which was a weird mix. It was almost imposible not to see the two together. Hugging, laughing, talking, you name it. But getting back to Niall, he was absolutely perfect but the sad part is... he would never go for a guy like me. He's like an innocent and delicate flower, while I'm a rough thorn bush. We are polar opposites, he's the sun, I'm the moon, he's the light, I'm the darkness... I bet he doesn't even like me. Sighing, I walked back outside the school just as the bell rang. I heard someone calling my name and I turned around to see Zayn running toward me. He stopped in front of me, bending over and panting slightly.

"Zayn... if Louis sent you, I-"

"N-No, he d-din't."

"Then why are you here?" I rolled my eyes, knowing the Downcaster lad did indeed sent him after me.

"I have t-to show you something," he said standing up straight, "Come on!" He said, taking my hand and leading me inside the school again. "What the hell do you wanna show me?!" I almost yelled. Right now, I just wanted to be alone, not doing... whatever the hell this is!

"Your gonna see soon enough! Now come on!"

I groaned as Zayn rappidly led me through the deserted hallways. We took a couple of turns before stopping in front of a janitor's closet. I rose an eyebrow before looking at Zayn. He just smirked at me before opening the door and roughly pushing me in. I yelped in surprise before landing painfully on my bum. I hissed in pain before looking up at Zayn in the darkness. "Have fun you guys!" He said before closing the door. I growled before standing up to my feet and started pounding on the door. "Zayn?! Zayn! Let me out of here you damn arsehole!" I kept pounding on the door, before giving up, sliding down againt's the door in defeat. Wait a minute... what did he mean by 'guys'?

"Are you alright?"

I almost jumped out of my own skin hearing the soft voice. My eyes widened, I reconized that voice anywhere... Niall. Suddenly the light turned on. I looked over to see Niall himself, standing near a light switch, wearing a flower crown with purple and white flowers, a pink polo, blue skinny jeans and white Supras. He looked beautiful, like always.

"Are you alright?" He repited the question again. Oh right, I didn't answer him before, too busy eye raping him.

"Yeah," I said, slightly rubbing my bum, "Yeah,I'm okay." He nodded softly before walking up to me and plopping himself down on my right. "Good..." he said just as quietly, as if he didn't want to disrupt the silence.

"Niall... what are you doing here?" I asked, confused as to why the bubbly lad was skipping class and in a closet. He chuckled slightly before looking at me with those blue eyes I love so much. "Your friend Louis and my 'friend'," he air quoted the friend part, "Liam put me in here." He said before facing foward again. I stared at him in shock. What on earth was Louis planning?

"But at least its the big janitor's closet, maybe I wont get claustrophobic this time." Wait, what!? "YOU HAVE CLAUSTROPHOBIA?!" I screeched, making Niall jump and stare at me.

"Um, yeah but don't worry, like I said this is the big janitor's closet, I'll be alright." He said with a smile. That reasured me instantly and I relaxed a little. But I was still freaked out, I mean, what if he gets a panic attack or something?! Surely Liam must of known he was claustrophobic, and if thats the case, then why the fuck did he put Niall in here?!

"Oh okay, if you say so... but do you know why?" A few minutes of awkward silence passed before I heard a deep intake of breath and Niall turned to look at me again. "Yeah I do..." he took another deep breath before taking my hands in his. I gasped slightly but before I could say anything, Niall started speaking. "They put me in here because they wanted me to confess something to you. Harry... I-I have been in love with you since I first laid my eyes on you, and I know you don't feel the same way but-" I cut him off by crashing my lips onto his. Niall let out a muffled gasp before relaxing into the kiss. His lips... they're just like I imagined they would be, warm and soft. He smelled of flowers and strawberries, so nice. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around my neck. I couldn't believe this was happening... Niall Horan, the boy I love actually loves me back. We parted when the need for air became too great. Niall sported the biggest smile I've ever seen, his face was flushed bright red, which was adorable.

"Niall," I said slowly, "How can you love me? I'm nothing but a trouble maker and you don't even know me..." I casted my eyes downwards, a sad feeling blooming in my chest. Niall must of noticed because he placed his warm hand on my cheek and gently lifted my face. He smiled brightly before pecking my lips and hugging me tightly. 

"Harry I do love you, and yeah, you may have tattoos and piercings but you aren't a bad boy. Your a really nice guy, nothing like Zayn. Please believe me, I do love you, so very much..." He said,with a pleading look on his angelic feautures. I looked into his eyes, searching for any sign that he was lying but I found none, just pure emotion and love. He wasn't lying... he truly did love me. I reached up, closing my eyes and kissed his lips shyly. I felt Niall grinning against my lips. We kissed for a while before parting, big goofy smiles plastered on both our faces. Then I remembered what he said before.

"Hey, what do you mean I'm not a bad boy?! I am too a bad boy! I'm badass!"

Niall giggled, music to my ears, before rolling his eyes and giggling again. "Oh please, you ain't no bad boy!" He said before kissing me again. Maybe getting locked in here wasn't so bad...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Epilogue~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, after Niall and Harry confessed each others feelings to each other, Zayn, along with Louis and Liam, let them out about an hour later. Niall had to hold Harry back from murdering Liam, Louis and Zayn. Zayn because he locked him in a closet, Louis for comming up with the (stupid) plan and Liam for possibly giving Niall a panic attack. But Niall managed to calm him down, telling him that thanks to them, they confessed their feelings to one another, something they would never do on their own, so Harry immediately stopped fighting against Niall's (surprisingly) strong grip. From there on, it wasn't Niall and Harry, it was NiallandHarry. The two were never apart from eachother, always together, like magnets. Niall sometimes made Harry flower crowns, and he would wear them with pride, because his precious boyfriend made them for him. No one made fun of Niall anymore, because Harry was always there to protect and deffend him. Some people thought they were cute together, some thought it was disgusting, but they didn't care for those people, fuck the haters they said, all that mattered was that they were happy with one another. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my carrots that was bad T3T im so sorry if you didnt like it


End file.
